


Alone Time

by TacticalJunk



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalJunk/pseuds/TacticalJunk
Summary: Robin finds himself being deprived of his privacy once again. So he gives his stalker a little show. One he gets a little too into...A fanfic I wrote for a female friend of mine. So it focuses mostly on Robin's dick. Proper Tharja x Robin in chapter 2.





	Alone Time

Robin arrived at the lip of the bath, with nothing but a towel on over his lower half. His muscled up torso-sculpted in thanks to Frederick’s brutal training methods-free and exposed to the humid air surrounding him. Before him, in the medium sized closed room was a large round oblong shaped public bath that, aside from the steaming water within, was entirely empty. The young white-haired tactician enjoyed coming here late at night for that very reason, recently. The issue of it being too dark fixed easily with a few magically enhanced candles he brought with him.  
After breathing in the steam surrounding him, he dropped his towel from his waist, showing off to no one his legs and waist that he lowered into the water shortly after. He dipped his feet in and climbed down the broad short steps taking a seat in one of the deeper ends, the hot water now obscuring everything up to his abs.  
Only a moment in to enjoying his alone time did he pickup on a particular sense he felt when being watched. 

His enjoyment of his time to himself plummeted and he sighed under his breath. 

He had only a hunch he wasn’t alone, but even without much evidence, he was hardly ever wrong when he felt it. He knew it was only a matter of time before his late night outings would be noticed by her, and she would obsessively stalk him there too, but it still annoyed him.  
But, despite the new recruit’s disturbing behaviour and lack of personal boundaries, he’d be lying if he claimed the idea of an incredibly attractive devotee watching him bathe in the nude didn’t excite him to some extent.

When he candidly masturbated alone in his chamber, he could smell her perfume or hear her adjusting her position to get a better view of him, and it somehow aroused him. He pictured her creepy unblinking stare directed at his body, his face, and his member while she reflexibly opened her mouth and lowered her tongue out, desperatly trying to imagine his taste and to try to feel him without being too close  
The thought started making the strategist a little aroused himself, now. So much so that he decided to have a little fun with his personal space invader. If she wouldn’t talk to him like an adult and preferred to watch him from afar, why not give her a little show.  
He scooted back to a more shallow part of the bath, one that allowed him to sit with the water going just up to his navel. He leaned back and stretched his arms out, laying them against the rim of the bath and spread his legs. He sighed aloud, slightly exaggeratedly, to punctuate his new relaxing position and to catch the plegian witch’s attention.  
Robin cupped his hands, scooping up some water and splashed it over his pectorals, the water running down his body and giving it a good wet shine that the nearby candles highlighted well. The nude amnesiac rubbed his aching well-defined chest and ab muscles, getting dangerously close to his crotch. He caught a shadow out of the corner of his eye from behind a pillar, he knew he had her now.  
After teasing both her and himself with the liquid rub down, he remained static, not moving from his relaxed position. He knows the dark mage must have been getting bored, but her heart would not stop beating fast because of the anticipation and promise of more. She tried not getting her hopes up, believing the tactician to just be here for a quick wash and nothing too exciting. But after almost two minutes - an eternity for Tharja- something more exciting did occur.

From the water, she saw something rising out of it. Something between her darling idol’s thighs. The unidentified appendage grew and grew, longer and thicker, frustratingly slow for her. First only a hint of it appearing at the surface, then the whole tip, then a part of his shaft. In total about three inches bobbed up and down in the water, with it’s owner barely acknowledging it.

Tharja’s body was getting antsy, her fingers curled and the unclenched while they rested on the stone pillar. She rubbed her thighs together in an almost bestial need for dick, and her breathing became more laboured. She almost whined loud enough to be heard, but the small artificial waterfall letting water in kept her out of trouble.  
She watched on to see Robin suddenly lift up his lap, and there it was. Tharja’s lust addled mind nearly popped from the sight. She had never gotten such a clear picture of Robin’s penis before. She’d seen it through his baggy pants and between his fingers, but never out in the open so shamelessly. Put on display for her was Robin’s monolithic cervix-greeter, 9 inches of thick meat proudly stabbing straight up to the heavens. The pesky water pouring off him no longer censoring her eye candy. Tharja was in love with every pulsating inch, from the throbbing mushroom-like top, to the veiny shaft. 

And just as she was about to step out of her hiding place and demand she be fucked, the tactician looked to be on his way out, or so she thought. He got up, turned around, and lifted one of his legs out of the water, folding at the knee and resting on his ankles while the other remained in the water. She got a good eyeful of his toned muscular butt. It was smooth and perfectly round, not nearly as big as her own legendary posterior. It didn’t look too out of place on his masculine form. His balls hung freely beneath him, dripping with bath water. Judging from their bloatedness and the severity of his swollen boner, she reckoned he must have been pretty pent up, almost as much as she’d been. Indeed she recalled it had been weeks since he had jerked off. Robin bent his cock downward until it was directly between his plump succulent nuts. He leaned forward so when he let go, the iron-hard fuckpole pingged onto the lip of the bath. He lowered his body and rose up again, his erection sliding up and down along the rim. Was he…fucking the bath? He was clearly masturbating by rutting his undying hardon on the equally hard surface. From the pleased look on the man’s face, it was quite enjoyable. Up and down he went, slowly, enjoying the feeling of his foreskin encasing his tip and being peeled back again until the skin was tight. Tharja didn’t recall when, but she had started fingering herself while she watched. Robin reached behind his back and squeezed his cock, making a fist and humping that too. Tharja watched his tip disappear into his hand and then pop out again, while just above, his butt flexed and shined from the wetness. Something she could happily watch for hours. 

Tharja’s whines got louder and more frustrated. She sounded like a chained up animal in heat, but her unintentionally loud mewls only made Robin more horny. She smashed against her clit harshly, wishing her fingers were his, while her other hand pushed deeper into her cunt to match his length as best she could.

Robin, meanwhile was reaching his breaking point. He gave up on, or at least forgot about putting on a show, he rushed out of the pool to sit on the edge of the bath to pump his cock wildly. Pistoning his hand up and down rapidly like a well oiled machine. 

He grit his teeth, the veins in his hard-on bulged and he grunted. It didn’t take long before at the peak of his speedy jerking, his cock exploded like a volcano. His boiling hot jizz bubbled out of the tip before being fired out in long thick streams of syrupy cock-snot. One, two, three, f- Tharja couldn’t keep track of how many times his cum shot out of him after the 6th jet. 

“Th-tharja-aaaahhhh!!!” He yelled.  
Her face went pale and her leg muscles gave out completely, her knuckle-deep fingers had gotten the job done, and she was now screaming and convulsing on the floor, squirting her overly sensitive juiced pussy in a pathetic emulation of her love’s godly eruptions. She cooed to herself while her body twitched and shuddered. So concerned with her orgasm, she didn’t notice the still-hard pole about to be rushed into her sweaty panting face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone got some use out of this. It was fun to write. Part 2 will be coming pretty soon. It's already written, I just have to rewrite it from roleplay form to a thirdperson story form.


End file.
